


Время прибытия неизвестно

by Saindra



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен влюблен в Джареда. Джаред очень любит Дженсена, но только как друга. У Джареда паранормальные способности, он предвидит будущее, и в этом будущем он видит огромную катастрофу для Дженсена. Чтобы предотвратить трагедию, ему нужно разобраться в собственных чувствах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время прибытия неизвестно

***

Сладкий аромат садовых роз и потрескавшаяся земля под ногами. Конец лета, но еще не осень - месяц римского императора, окропившего великую империю кровью, ушедшей в века, как уходит вода в августовский жар. И только кровавые лепестки и яркие сухие зарницы напоминают о смерти.

Он видел ее в людях, эту неминуемую старуху с косой. Видел будущие катастрофы, слезы и взорванные мостовые, по которым скользила сумеречная тень. Смерть не всегда старуха. Иногда - подросток с ехидной улыбкой, иногда - белокурая малышка с наивными голубыми глазами. Но чаще - обычный человек: сосед, водитель автобуса, медсестра в больнице, бомж на скамейке парка. Она разная, но есть и общее - острые скулы и колючие зрачки. И запах, удушливый аромат садовых роз в тяжелом предгрозовом воздухе.

Он всегда закрывает глаза и проходит мимо. Что он может сделать? Ничего. Не хватать же за руку и умолять не ехать, не говорить, пойти в больницу на обследование, не спешить или наоборот поторопиться. Так недолго угодить на кушетку к психиатру.

Джаред молчит. В те дни, когда встречает смерть - он молчит. Знакомые списывают это на усталость, нервы, а Дженсен просто берет его за руку, усаживает в свой старый потрепанный «шевроле» и увозит из города. В машине бурчит радио, пахнет бензином и пивом. Розы рассыпаются под колесами, приторный аромат смешивается с дорожной пылью, и Джаред начинает рассказывать. Не о том, что видел. Просто произносить набор звуков, чудом складывающихся в слова. Дженсен слушает. Он умеет слушать, и совсем не умеет говорить.

 

Дженсен никогда не скажет так, как думает. Он выражает мысли набором заученных умных предложений, по нескольку раз повторяет одни и те же слова, переспрашивает и не знает, чем занять руки, когда на него смотрят. Но за рулем Дженсен другой. Джаред болтает, смотрит на его четкий профиль в жгучем августовском солнце, на кисти, уверенно лежащие на руле, и всегда удивляется этому другому человеку.

 

Джаред догадался случайно. Обыденно. Проходя мимо компании за столиком на летней веранде в кафе. Дженсен сидел с ними, развалившись в пластиковом кресле, молчал и пил пиво, и Джаред положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы тот обернулся. Но Дженсен не обернулся, просто откинул голову и прижался щекой к предплечью. Время замерло, сквозь кожу полилось неровное, закованное в страх потерять друга, обволакивающее тепло, и Джаред застыл не в силах убрать руку.

Он стоял и смотрел на Дженсена сверху вниз и видел вздрагивающие ресницы и уголки губ в мягкой неуверенной улыбке. Дженсен был пьян, но это не меняло сути. Джаред увел его домой, уложил спать, вытащил из куртки Дженсена сигареты и курил всю ночь до хриплой мокроты и саднящего с непривычки горла.

 

Джаред заснул под утро. Перевернутый изнутри, сам себя вымучавший, провалился в сон как в яму. Он редко мало спал, и может это, а может гребаный дар, который всегда проявлялся в ненужное время и в ненужном месте, вытолкнул его из темной пропасти в высокое холодное небо.

 

Ряды кресел, настороженные обеспокоенные лица, Дженсен, вцепившийся в подлокотники. Дикая болтанка и крики детей. Свист в ушах, тошнота и падающая в узком проходе девушка в форме стюардессы. Джаред видел, как сереет в иллюминаторах, как едкий дым заволакивает салон, и люди начинают задыхаться. Бледное лицо Дженсена, опрокинутое на изголовье и плотно сжатые губы. Яркий взрыв, агония и горелый запах смешивается с сладким ароматом смерти. Агония, вопли, ужас, и страшное болезненное небытие. Мамочка, спаси меня, забери меня отсюда!!!

 

\- Джара, Джара, проснись!!!! - его трясли, вытягивая из дыма и пламени. Джаред ударил, вырываясь, скатился на пол с кровати, сбивая Дженсена с ног. Мокрый, задыхающийся, он уткнулся лицом в ковер на полу. Заберите меня... господи... заберите...

Дженсен перевернул его и поднял, прижимая к себе:

\- Сон, Джара, только сон, успокойся...

Джаред уже понимал, где он, но не мог открыть глаза. Он знал, кто его обнимает, но смотреть не хотел. Только чувствовать тепло и сильные руки. Живой, рядом. Все хорошо.

Джаред сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и осторожно высвободился. Дженсен присел рядом:

\- Расскажешь?

Джаред покачал головой. Слов не было, никаких. Августовская жара не пожалела даже раннее утро, и чертовы сигареты высушили все изнутри. Дженсен догадался каким-то шестым чувством, поднялся и принес из ванной стакан воды. Прохладная влага смыла остатки гари и никотина, и дышать стало немного легче.

Дженсен опяь присел рядом:

\- Получше?

Джаред кивнул. Будет еще лучше, когда он забудет это чертово видение. Дженсен здесь, никуда не собирается лететь. Джаред бы знал - они же лучшие друзья.

Мобильный противно затарахтел каким-то клубным миксом. Дженсен всегда ставил невнятно-ритмичные мелодии.

\- Да, да, мам, я у Джареда. Скоро буду. Ага, виноват... сейчас приедем, - Дженсен отключил вызов. - Поехали, или меня сожрут с потрохами, если я не буду показываться хотя бы на полчаса в сутки.

Получили по полной оба, и за пьянку и за безответственное отношение к родным. Стараясь оставаться серьезными, выслушали и сбежали снова. Лето продолжается, пока еще есть силы спать по два-три часа в сутки - от жизни надо брать все.

Ближе к вечеру Дженсен заявил, что домой ему все-таки неплохо бы попасть. У него там планы вырисовывались. Джаред легко согласился, но уточнил:

\- Какие?

Дженсен засмеялся:

\- Вещи собрать.

Сердце остановилось. Джаред замахал рукой, слова исчезли, растворились, он смог только сделать шаг и вцепиться в ворот дженсеновой рубашки. Мамочка, забери меня...

\- Ты чего? - Дженсен перехватил его руку. - Я на несколько дней в ЛА. Самолетом два часа.

Джаред выдавил:

\- Летишь?

Дженсен кивнул:

\- Ага...- потом начал объяснять что-то, но Джаред не слушал.

В вечернем воздухе лицо Дженсена казалось бледным пятном. В небе свернула молния, и Дженсен замолчал, запрокидывая голову. Ветер взъерошил короткий ежик, и невидимые кровавые лепестки облепили его скулы и легли на ресницы. Джаред выдохнул:

\- Идем.

\- Куда?

\- К тебе, - и, не придумав ничего более умного, ляпнул: - Помогу собраться. Или помешаю, как пойдет.

Дженсен засмеялся, потом посерьезнел:

\- У тебя такой вид, как будто собрался меня навсегда провожать. Если честно, Джара, ты думал, что будет дальше? Мы все равно разбежимся в разные стороны. Жизнь у каждого своя, я не смогу вечно ... - и замолчал.

Джаред так и не разжал пальцев на рубашке. Придвинулся ближе и спросил, почти касаясь губами лица Дженсена:

\- Не сможешь быть просто другом? Да? Я прав?

Молния снова разорвала темноту неба, и спустя несколько секунд прогремел гром. И в этом грохоте утонуло несказанное: «Прав».

Джаред понял, еще как понял. Дженсен не умеет говорить, никогда не скажет. Проще сбежать, спрятаться, как всегда прятался за болтовней Джареда, за умными выученными фразами.

Джаред потянул его за руку:

\- Пошли.

Дома уже все спали, и они, стараясь не шуметь, поднялись на второй этаж. Дженсен ушел в ванную, а Джаред подошел к письменному столу. Поверх стопки книг лежал бело-голубой авиабилет. Один и в одну сторону. Никто не планировал возвращаться. Джаред взял в руки злополучную бумажку.

Серебряная птица летела в небо, оставляя белый след. Время регистрации, время вылета. Но место прибытия не прочитать. Оно расплывалось перед глазами. За окном прогрохотало. Гроза вломилась в голову, разбила сознание на части, разбросала обгоревшими кусками металла и человеческой плоти. Джаред почувствовал, как пошла носом кровь, и капля за каплей падала на билет, расплываясь кровавыми лепестками. Он пытался ее стереть, но только размазывал по глянцевой картинке самолета. Билет бизнес-класса, удобный салон, ловушка для путешественников. Дженсен, плотно вжавшийся в комфортабельное кресло, изломанная поза худенькой стюардессы. Забери меня ...отсюда... Здесь нечем дышать...

Джаред скомкал билет, бросил его в корзину, потом достал и порвал на мелкие клочки. Дженсен вышел из ванной и изумленно наблюдал, как Джаред стряхивает с ладоней кусочки бумаги.

\- Что...? - потом увидел его лицо. - Твою мать, у тебя кровь!

Джаред вытер верхнюю губу тыльной стороной ладони, больше размазал, чем вытер, но полегчало. Не так сыро, и на душе легче.

\- Фигня, Дженс, погода влияет. И ты никуда не летишь.

Дженсен подошел и присел возле корзины, с недоумением глядя на клочки билета, испачканные кровью.

\- Если заляпал кровью - то зачем рвать?. Мне теперь возни с восстановлением...

\- Потому что ты вообще не летишь.

Дженсен оглянулся:

\- Джаред, что ты пытаешься сделать? Все уже решено.

Джаред вспылил:

\- Что решено? Купить билет в один конец и закрыть все вопросы?

Дженсен поднялся и спокойно проговорил:

\- Да. А ты чего хотел?

Он стоял совсем близко. Предгрозовая темнота вползала в комнату, остро очерчивала скулы, сужала зрачки. Порывы ветра трепали шторы и вталкивали сладкий аромат. Джаред так и делал обычно, закрывал глаза и проходил мимо. Но сейчас он закрыл глаза и сделал шаг вперед. Теперь не имеет смысла молчать. Даже если это грозит недобровольной госпитализацией, а не только кушеткой у психиатра. Он не промолчит.

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты остался здесь, со мной. Потому что если ты сядешь в самолет, ты не долетишь до Лос-Анджелеса. Я видел...

Дженсен грустно улыбнулся:

\- Оригинально. Но не сработает.

Джаред обхватил его затылок, притянул и отрывисто поцеловал:

\- А так сработает?

Дженсен замер, ушел в себя.

Джаред глубоко вдохнул и поцеловал второй раз. Не спеша, не настаивая. Пусть поймет, что он не шутит. Поцелуй, только поцелуй. Странно в этот раз не пройти мимо, остановиться и целовать человека, в котором уже поселился кусочек небытия. Целовать пустоту. Пытаться заполнить собой. Господи, пусть ответит, пустит, разрешит. Дженсен дернул головой, пытаясь высвободиться, и застонал.

Джаред зашептал:

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Дженс...

Смешались горизонты, прорвались молниями, выжгли изнутри последние сомнения. Пусть будет так. Поцелуями, прикосновениями, объятиями. Забрать себе, отдать себя. Но изломанная девчонка в летной форме его не получит. Дженсен не сгорит с ней, сидя рядом в кресле. Потому что дальше все бессмысленно.

Мамочка, забери меня ... забери меня... Дженсен, забери меня с собой... Джееенсен!!!

 

Джаред стягивал рубашку, запутался в рукавах, смотрел в пол и шатался как маятник между реальностью и видением, пока тяжелые и горячие руки не подхватили его и не опустили на кровать. Первые капли дождя зашумели за окном, легкие поцелуи прошлись по груди к шее. Косые струи запутались в листве, пальцы переплелись и губы встретились. Хорошо, страшно, нужно. Надо отвечать, надо принимать, надо привязать так, чтобы Дженсен не мог даже думать, как не мог думать сейчас Джаред. Он нашел звуки внутри себя, облек их в слова и говорил между вдохами:

\- Еще, еще, еще...

Можно ли просить то, чего не знаешь сам? Можно ли говорить то, о чем не имеешь понятия? Но ведь это Дженсен, тот, кто не умеет говорить, тот, кто всегда слушает. Джаред видел его четкий профиль во вспышках молний, когда Дженсен касался губами возле предплечья, запутанного в рубашку. Видел его руки, расстегивающие джинсы, уверенно и сильно поднимающие его бедра навстречу себе. Другой Дженсен, сильный, на скорости, чувствующий каждый поворот, каждую впадину. Тяжелый, нежный, внимательный, тот, кто ему нужен. Сейчас и всегда. Пусть не как друг, но так тоже хорошо. Так невыносимо хорошо.

Джаред только закусил губу, когда Дженсен вошел в него. Уже не мог говорить, не мог даже стонать. Знал, где-то там, на краю сознания, что происходит, но само движение потеряло значение. Джаред дышал, сразу ртом и носом, втягивал яркий и горький запах озона, и внутри ликовал.

Ливень сбил остатки роз, втоптал их в грязь, вычистил воздух до кристального звучания. Дженсен остановился, вышел и поднял Джареда. Снял с него рубашку, развернул к себе спиной, поставив на колени. Джаред откинулся назад, он не мог без опоры, он растекался в руках Дженсена, в его шепоте:

\- Со мной, давай, со мной…

Движение внутри него, движение вокруг него. Вспышки за окном ослепили глаза. Джаред запрокинул голову, закинул руку, захватил и влился в поцелуй. Конечно, с ним, всегда и везде, выкрикивая каждому, кто взглянет на них злыми зрачками.

Стоны смешались, сбились, оборвались криком, впитались во влажную ткань.

 

Гроза ушла. Ушло видение, оставив горькое послевкусие и усталость, которые не хотелось смывать, чтобы не забывать, чем может все закончиться. Джаред так и уснул, укрывшись Дженсеном как одеялом, вдыхая горький озон его кожи.

 

Ничего не случилось. Самолет сел по расписанию, только Дженсен так и не улетел. Ничего не изменилось, но теперь Дженсен говорит. Обычными словами, взглядами, касаниями.

Они поехали, как всегда, до первой заправки. Взяли пиво и пошли по растрескавшейся земле обратно к машине. Конец лета, розы давно отцвели, жара спала, и пыльный воздух просто горчит. Его хорошо вдыхать из открытого окна, пялиться на проезжающие автомобили, слушать Дженсена, наклоняться и целовать его в ухо. В салоне по-прежнему пахнет пивом и бензином.

\- Дженс, - Джареда потянуло капризничать. - Давай домой.

Дженсен повернулся. Вот гад, улыбка до ушей, все понятно - зачем домой. Джаред потянулся подтвердить намерения действием, как вдруг заволокло, ударило, влетело осколками ветрового стекла. И крик, громкий, разрывающий барабанные перепонки:

\- Джаааред!!!

Мамочка, страшно… Дым, изломанные пальцы, кровь лепестками по стеклу. Дженсен, забери меня … мне нечем дышать…

\- Джаред, Джаред, что? Господи…

Джаред открыл глаза. Они стояли на обочине, Дженсен выскочил из машины, оббежал и вытащил его, усаживая в жесткую траву.

\- Голову запрокинь, кровь идет…

Джаред послушно откинулся на подставленное плечо. Неужели ничего не закончилось? Не отдам, слышишь, не отдам…

Пустынная дорога взорвалась грохотом грузовика. Чертов дальнобойщик несся, вихляя по покрытию, проревел рядом, едва не столкнув припаркованный автомобиль.

Джаред повернул голову, провожая ненормального лихача, исчезнувшего в мареве пыли. И на мгновение ему показалось, как мимо проковыляла тень, уколов напоследок острыми зрачками.


End file.
